


Blood.

by Frnk



Series: Blood. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Frank Iero, Dead People, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Murder Kink, Murderers, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: The last person Gerard would have thought to be a murder was Frank Iero.Please read at your own risk. Read tags with caution.





	Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This insane idea has been floating around in my head for days. Please read with caution. Thank you!

Gerard was bored. So fucking bored that he decided to buy a bottle of vodka and head over to Franks place. He knocked once before finding his keys, figuring he'd just wait for Frank. He opened the door and kicked it shut before freezing. The ground was sticky and red.  _blood._ Gerard frowned and took another step forward. He regretted it straight away as he looked into the kitchen. A man was on the floor, pouring with blood as Frank stood above him, grinning down at the body. His hands and arms were covered in blood, along with splatters on his face. A knife lay on the table, sharp and red. Gerard covered his mouth, Frank noticing the movement and met Gerards eyes. 

"Take of your shoes and leave them inside. Dont get blood on your feet. Leave."

Gerard immediatly did as he was told, before he was running down to his car.  _Frank was a murderer. His best friend._ He moved about the next two days in autopilot. He couldnt stop thinking of Frank standing over the man. His bestfriend. How could he not notice? Was that the first dead body? He didnt expect Frank to come walking in his front door, shutting it. Gerard froze in fear. He didnt want to die. 

"Gee. I am not going to hurt you. Did you tell anyone?"

Gerard shook his head, getting a small smile in return.

"Hey. Its still me. How was work?"

Gerard just stared. Adreniline ran threw his veins.

"I dont like being ignored."

"Work was okay."Gerard mumbled

"Thats good. Hey you wanna check out the new Tim Burton film tonight?"

"I..okay."

"Awesome."Frank grinned and came over to Gerard. He tugged him into a hug, and Gerard hugged back quickly. He didnt want to upset Frank.

"Promise you didnt tell anyone?"

"Yes Frankie."

Frank hummed and nodded

"Always knew you were my favourite."Frank kissed his cheek before pulling away. Eventually Gerard relaxed and started acting normal, Letting Frank crawl all over him. After the movie they went back to Franks, alcohol on both their minds as they went in. The blood was gone. It looked like it never happened.

"Wheres the body?"

"Doesnt matter to you, honey."

"Did he have a family?"

"No. I always pick single people with terminal diseases. Now enough."Frank sighed and opened his beer. He paseed one to Gerard. 

"Okay. Do you fuck them?"

Frank scrunched up his face, shaking his head.

"No, Gerard. Ofcourse I fucking dont."Frank snapped and moved into the living room.

"Oh you got a new guitar?"

"Yeah sweetie."Frank turned on his sterio and sat down next to Gerard. 

"Yaknow..ive been thinking about something for a while."

"Yeah?"Gerard mumbled

"Yeah. I think wed make a good couple."

Gerard would have agreed a few days ago. He still found himself nodding, mostly out of fear.

"Oh, you agree? Come on over honey."Frank tapped his lap, and Gerard immediatly moved to it. They did this all the time anyway, Frank was a cuddler.

"Good boy. Wanna kiss me?"

Gerard found himself nodding again. He looked at Frank and seen blood that wasnt there, before he was leaning down and kissing him. It was rough straight away, Frank forcing his tongue between Gerards lips. It took minutes until Frank was pulling away.

"Why dont you go to the bedroom, baby? I'll be right in."

Gerard nodded and chewed his lip. He headed into Franks room.  _It looked extremely normal for a killers._

"You want me to take care of you baby?"

Gerard almost jumped when Frank wrapped an arm around his waist, trailing a hand down to Gerards belt. He let out a little nod, blaming the fear for the raging boner.

"I need you to say it. I like consent."

_they dont consent when youre fucking killing them._

"please touch me."

Frank hummed and palmed him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."Gerard found himself even more scared when he realised he wasnt lying.

"Good."Frank kissed his neck before moving to kneel infront of Gerard. He pressed his face into Gerards crotch, smelling him. 

"I think about this all the time. You and I. Only normally thered more blood involved."

Gerard whined, his pulse speeding up. Frank just undid his jeans and tugged him free, wrapping a hand around the base.

"I love picturing your pale skin covered in blood. So hot."

Gerard felt tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."Frank hummed before sinking down Gerards length. All Gerards worrys escaped his mind as he watched Frank bob his head, sucking and licking as his hand worked in thr same rythem. Gerard couldnt shut up, he never had such a good blowjob in his life. He barely lasted a minute until he tugged Franks hair lightly.

"Frank-"

Frank pulled off, sticking out his tongue as Gerard came over his face. It felt like  _hours_ before Gerard stopped cumming. 

"Thank you, Frankie."Gerard panted

"So polite baby."Frank grinned as he stood up, backing Gerard into a wall.

"So pretty."Frank kissed his jaw.

"How much do you trust me?"

"Alot."

Frank kissed him roughtly, Gerard closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling his pulse return to normal. Franks hand moved onto Gerards neck, before Gerard felt bliding pain. He screamed and pushed Frank away, the sight of the pocketknife making him gasp. 

"You sai-"

"I wouldnt kill you. Not hurt you. Its an inch cut, nowhere near a vein. Just enough to let me see that pretty blood."Frank was back in his space now, fisting a hand in Gerards hair and pulling until Frank could lick at the blood. Gerard blamed pain when he got hard again, 

"Fuck me?"

"Hmm..sure little one. On the bed."

He released Gerard and watched him move to the bed.

"Take your top off."

Gerard complied, before wrapping his hand around his cock. Franks face was smeared with blood. He watched Frank take of his clothes before crawling onto the bed. He kissed up Gerards thighs and stomach.

"Ive been crushing on you since we were 15."

"Me too."Gerard whispered, tugging Frank up gently. He moved his neck to the side, gaining a smirk as Frank attached his mouth to it again. Gerard could feel him licking up the blood. 

"Little bit more sweetie?"

"It the knife clean?"Gerard whispered.

"Yip. Freshly bought, honey."

He watched Frank get it of the bedside table, flicking the blade open. It was shiney with only the tip covered in Gerards blood.

"Youre not gonna kill me?"

"No."Frank whispered, sitting back on Gerards hips. He pushed the blade in as Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, then the warm rush of blood. Frank wasted no time in lapping it open, placing the knife on the bedside table again. Gerard almost blacked out from the pleasure and fear.

"Taste so sweet."Frank murmered before sitting back. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

"Sit up baby."

Gerard moved to sit up, before Frank opened the lid and covered Gerards cock in it. The cold made him whine.

"I'll make it warm for you, sweetheart."Frank smirked as he spread it around. He positioned himself in Gerards lap.

"You want me to prep you?"

"No. I like pain."he smirked, before positioning himself. He moaned and pushed down roughly until Gerard bottomed out. Frank was bleeding, Gerard could feel it.

"But-"

"Shh."Frank cooed before attaching his lips to Gerards neck. After a moment he pulled off a little and sunk down, making Gerard whine.

"Fuck me."Frank fisted Gerards hair.

"Hard and Fast Gee."

Gerard gripled onto Franks hips and wasted no time in complying. Frank pressed their foreheads together, but all Gerard could stare at was the blood on Franks face. It was  _hot._ Neither lasted long, Frank finishing first before Gerard emptying inside him, mixing the blood and cum together. Frank moaned and kissed him roughly, the metalic taste filling Gerards mouth immediatly. They kissed until Frank eventually got off, and Gerard really tried not to look at his cock, covered in Franks blood.

"Feeling okay babe?"

"Little dizzy."Gerard admitted, getting a small hum. Frank went into the bathroom before coming back out, cleaning up Gerards neck and chest first before his cock. He went into the kitchen then, grabbing a bottle of water and sugar cookies before going in. Gerard sat up and took the water, drinking it straight.

"Good boy. Eat your cookies. I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Okay Frankie. Wheres your remote?"

Frank grabbed it from the dresser and passed it over before going into the bathroom. Gerard relaxed and put on a film, eating his cookies. When Frank came out, he pulled on some boxers and grabbed his smokes before climbing onto Gerards lap.

"Youre so pretty honey."Frank kissed him softly before lighting 2 smokes. He passed one to Gerard and cuddled in, leaning his head against Gerards chest.

"What are we watching?"

Gerard tugged the blankets over them, wrapping an arm around Franks waist.

"Superbad."

"Oh awesome!"

Gerard kissed Franks forehead and finished his cigarette. When the movie was over, he let Frank curl up behind him, a strong hand resting on his throat.

"Youre not gonna get caught?"

"No, pretty. Don't worry okay? I'm sorry you had to see that."Franks fingers tapped on Gerards neck.

"Its okay. Why only terminally ill people?"

Frank kissed his head and sighed.

"Some people hire me. They dont want to wait and they cant do it themselves. Others dont."

"They pay you?"

"Yes."Frank hummed

"What do you think i work as?"Frank giggled.

"Not a fucking murderer."Gerard mumbled, gaining a snort.

"I promise i'll never kill you, if thats why your with me."Frank whispered

"Its not. I'm in love with you. Ask Mikey."

Frank kissed the back of his head again, tighting his grip on Gerards neck slightly.

"Good. Go to sleep little one. I'll keep you safe."

_Safe. It scared Gerard just how safe he felt._


End file.
